Monkey D Rouge
by jokergirl2001
Summary: Also known as the only one of Garp's "grandchildren" that actually became a marine. Or Luffy's lazy twin sister. She didn't care either way. SI-OC.
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary:_** _Monkey D Rouge. Also known as the only one of Garp's "grandchildren" that actually became a marine. Or Luffy's lazy twin sister. She didn't care either way. SI-OC._

* * *

 _"Destiny. Fate. Dreams. These unstoppable ideas are held deep in the heart of man. As long as there people who seek freedom in this life, These things shall not vanish from the Earth."_

 ** _-Gol D Roger._**

* * *

In most stories, the biggest obstacle a character would face after being reincarnated is their anguish over leaving behind their loved ones.

While Rouge did go through her own grieving phase, it didn't last. It was impossible for it to last. One simply couldn't stay sad for long when they were constantly graced with Luffy's presence. Heck, Rouge would consider Luffy's presence therapeutic to her mental and emotional state. So instead, she considered adjusting to the loss of technology her biggest obstacle.

She also got over that for the most part, even though there were days she would mourn having to go through books to gather information instead of just using google.

Which brought her to her current situation.

She was trying to get some information on _haki_ , but none of the books she was reading mentioned it, which was beginning to frustrate the five year old.

"Hey Rogue, let's go play!" Luffy's voice made her close the book she was reading. "You've been in this stuffy old place forever." He continued in a whine, not noticing that she had already placed the book back in its correct place on the shelve.

Rouge finally looked at Luffy.

"Sure." She easily agreed.

If there was one thing she would make sure of, it would be to make sure her twin had someone to play with. To make sure Luffy wasn't too lonely. She knew she wouldn't be able to get rid of Luffy's loneliness completely, but something was better than nothing.

He grinned at her before dragging her outside.

* * *

"One."

Garp wanted Luffy and Rouge to become marines. Of course, Luffy didn't want to become one.

"Two."

Even though Luffy still hasn't gained his ambition to become a pirate nor the pirate king yet, he still didn't want to become a marine. Just because he didn't want to wear the uniform.

"Three."

When he said that, Garp had wasted no time to give Luffy his infamous Fist of Love.

"Four."

Rouge had found the whole ordeal amusing.

"Five."

Of course, when Garp saw her laughing her butt off because of their antics he gave her his Fist of Love too.

"Six."

It had _hurt_. No wonder Luffy would be terrified even when he was older.

"Seven."

Rouge wasn't ashamed to admit that she almost cried. The Fist of Love was just too strong for her.

"Eight."

That resulted in Luffy laughing at a panicking Garp and Makino trying to comfort her.

"Nine."

Then Rouge threw a book at Garp. He was too surprised to dodge.

"Ten. Ready or not, here I come!" Rouge called out opening her eyes.

She blinked, adjusting them to the sunlight again. The memory she was replaying in her head being mostly forgotten as she started looking for Luffy.

Of course, she found him in less than ten minutes at a food stand.

* * *

It was Luffy's turn to seek and her turn to hide.

Rouge's hiding spot was behind the counter of Makino's bar. The woman simply gave her a wink as she continued on as if nothing had happened. Not surprising considering Makino was a cool adult.

Rouge yawned, wishing she had brought her pillow. It would probably take Luffy some time to find her, considering he had the tendency to get distracted. Her mind wandered to her brother.

Or rather the main character of One Piece.

Captain of the Straw Hats.

One of the Eleven Supernovas.

Brother of Portgas D Ace, the son of Gol D Roger.

Grandson of Monkey D Garp, "The Hero" of the marines.

Son of Monkey D Dragon, the leader of the Revolutionary Army.

Rouge could go on and on about Luffy's impressive connections, some of which she now shared too. But her point was, what was _she_ going to do? Sure, she could do the cliche thing and join the Straw Hats when Luffy sets out in twelve years, but she didn't want to. Or rather she knew that if she did that she would basically just be following the canon timeline.

And even if she did try giving her advice, she knew Luffy would probably dismiss it and go straight into danger. She wasn't delusional enough to believe she could make Luffy listen just because she was his twin.

So, joining the Straw Hats was too much of a headache for her.

That left being a civilian, part of the Revolutionary Army or a marine.

She was already a civilian in her former life. She had worked as a part time waitress and struggled through college, only to be hit by a truck and die. (It may sound odd, but she often chuckled at the reminder of how she died.) In conclusion, being a civilian sounded like a waste to her. She had already been one after all. What was the point of getting another life if she was just going to do the same thing again?

That left being a part of the Revolutionary Army or a marine.

Rouge was aware of how childish it may sound, but she disliked Dragon. A lot. He had practically abandoned Luffy. It didn't matter to her that Luffy didn't care about that, it was the principle of the manner. She wouldn't go running to the person who left her and her brother behind to start a war. Besides, she was sure he wouldn't want her to either. She was still planning on giving him a piece of her mind one day though.

That left being a marine.

Which didn't sound too bad for Rouge, as long as she avoided getting promoted. (She seriously didn't want too much responsibility on her shoulders.) Sure, one could argue that the marines were corrupted, but so what?

Rouge didn't give a damn.

In fact, pursuing the path of a marine offered her a huge advantage.

Monkey D Garp.

She had no doubt that if she asked, he would take her in as his apprentice. Which meant she would be trained by one of the strongest marines and would probably be able to fight off strong opponents. Besides, if she didn't like being a marine she could always quit and become a pirate. The look on Garp's face would no doubt be priceless if that happened.

So, that was it.

At the age of five, Monkey D Rouge decided she would become a marine.

 _'I wonder how Luffy will react...'_ Rouge thought, a smile playing on her lips as she fell asleep.

One thing about being related to Garp was that you instantly gained the ability to fall asleep anywhere, anytime.

* * *

 _ **Chapter End.**_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** I'm sure most of you aren't surprised that I decided to write a SI-OC for One Piece. It was bound to happen considering I've already written some for Naruto and Fairy Tail. As far as I'm concerned with this story I've written a SI-OC for three of the Big Four anime series. (Naruto, Bleach, Fairy Tail and One Piece.) I only need to write a SI-OC for Bleach and I've completed it I guess. Anyway!_

 _As most of you know by reading my stories, I tend to try to add something fresh to the mix. Which means don't do expecting your usual "ASL + OC who will later join the Straw Hats but still follow canon" story._

 _Don't expect anything too great either._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Summary:_** _Monkey D Rouge. Also known as the only one of Garp's "grandchildren" that actually became a marine. Or Luffy's lazy twin sister. She didn't care either way. SI-OC._

* * *

 _"There is no such thing as being born into the world to be alone."_

 _ **Saul Jaguar D**_

* * *

Rouge pinched the bridge of her nose, an annoyed sigh escaping her mouth. "For the last time, it's _Rouge_ , not Rogue!" She snapped at her twin brother, who somehow managed to mispronounce her name despite living with her for six years already.

Luffy merely grinned at her in response. "But Rogue sounds cooler~!"

Rouge allowed her head to hit the counter of Makino's bar with a loud thud. "Whoever got me stuck as your twin is the devil..." She grumbled despite the sting her forehead was feeling.

"Makino! Rogue hit herself again!"

Makino giggled setting down two glasses filled with milk in front of the two siblings. "Rouge, you shouldn't hurt yourself."

Rouge raised her head and scowled at the bar owner. "I'm already losing brain cells by being around Luffy, what's one or two more?" She sarcastically asked.

Makino blinked. "My, you're in a bad mood aren't you?" She asked without missing a beat, used to Rouge getting sarcastic when annoyed. If Makino had to guess, she'd say Rouge didn't get a proper rest. The bags under the girl's eyes clearly gave it away.

"Uh-huh, she's been like this since breakfast." Luffy nodded.

Rouge rolled her eyes as she chugged down her glass of milk. It was true that she didn't sleep well, but that was more because she got too sweaty during the night and felt too aware to fall asleep.

Makino's cool palm gently met her forehead. "Your temperature is normal."

Rouge rolled her eyes and pushed Makino's palm away from her. "What are you? My mom or something?" She was aware of how harsh that sounded, but she didn't care. She didn't need Makino taking care of her. She could do that herself.

She's been taking care of herself since she was sixteen...

Except, she was six right now, wasn't she? She wasn't the twenty-six year old her mind thought she was.

She guiltily averted her eyes. She wasn't one to apologize either. _'I'll pick up those flowers Makino likes later...'_ Makino was smart enough to figure out that those flowers would be her way of saying sorry after all.

A smaller palm roughly met her forehead. "...no fever!" Luffy grinned.

Rouge smiled slightly, ignoring the sting on her forehead. The only one she would allow to act so familiar with her was Luffy, her precious twin. "You're such an idiot Luffy." She fondly muttered, not even making a move to remove Luffy's palm and instead flicking Luffy's nose.

"Bwahahaha, it seems my timing is perfect!"

Luffy paled.

Rouge shivered.

The Monkey twins slowly and mechanically turned around to see their grandpa standing at the entry of Makino's bar, a huge D grin on his features. It was a common fact that Luffy was scared shitless of his grandfather.

Rouge on the other hand, wasn't really scared. But, if she wasn't scared, why did she shiver? Because she knew that whenever Garp came to visit, it meant that the old man would rope both her and Luffy into some crazy training to make them 'strong marines' somehow. Rouge much preferred to believe that Garp's idea of training was basically doing something insane without thinking whether or not it would scar her and Luffy.

 _Pure insanity_. That was the two words she'd use to describe Garp's training.

"Garp-jii...hello." Rouge politely drawled out, knowing that if she didn't greet him, she'd get a fist of love.

Luffy however was too slow to react and ended up getting a punch to the head. "Your grandfather comes to visit and you don't even say hello? You're a shitty brat!"

"I'm sorry!" Luffy immediately cried out, nuzzling his aching head.

Rouge winced in sympathy for her twin, but was glad that it was _him_ , not her getting the Fist of Love.

"Hey Makino?"

"Yes?"

"If I die, call the marines for his crazy ass."

"He _is_ a marine."

"...oh right."

Rouge fell to the floor, feeling as if her skull almost broke.

"I heard that, you ungrateful brat!"

Before she could make a run for it, and maybe escape from whatever torture Garp was going to put her and Luffy through, Garp grabbed her and Luffy by the scruff of their necks.

She and Luffy shared solemn tear filled looks.

* * *

"Luffy, if I die...I want you to know, that even though you're an annoying monkey, I love you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." One might say she was being dramatic, but she was speaking from her heart. Unlike Luffy, she didn't have the main character armor to protect her. She could just imagine Garp killing her by accident.

"Rogue..." Luffy whispered in shock. "You're the best sister ever..." He said in return.

Garp rolled his eyes, trust his grandchildren to be dramatic and act as if they were going to die. Before either of his grandchildren could react, he threw them off a cliff. He grinned in amusement as both his grandchildren let out loud terrified yells, one day they would never fear anything. He was just making sure they got on the right track to becoming strong and fearless marines.

"IT'S ROUGE, NOT ROGUE!"

"...AH!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THOSE WERE MY LAST WORDS!"

Garp shook his head as he heard a loud crash. "Are you two still alive?!" He yelled down to them.

"I want meat!"

"I'm gonna file your ass! This is abuse! I'll let the marines arrest you!"

"Bwahahaha, I am the marine!"

* * *

"Forty-six, this is abuse, forty-seven, how was he even allowed to become a marine?" Rouge grumbled, doing the sit ups Garp had ordered her to do. Unlike her brother she was slow, so while Luffy was resting on his back, she still had to finish her sit ups.

"I dunno." Luffy shrugged.

"It was a rhetorical question."

"Huh? Rheto-blah?"

"Rhetorical." Rouge repeated. "It means that you're not supposed to answer."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's alright." Rouge sighed finishing her sit ups. "But with the hell he puts us through, he's probably serious about us becoming marines." She mused aloud, wiping away the sweat from her forehead. She heard footsteps approaching her and Luffy from afar and sighed, guess she couldn't even catch a five minute break before Garp threw something at them again.

"But I don't wanna-"

Despite how sore her body was, Rouge quickly tackled Luffy and covered his mouth.

"Oh, you two are done. Run twenty laps to the dock and back here, then we can eat." Garp ordered.

Rouge sighed in relief. If Luffy had finished that sentence, they would still be busy 'till midnight. Or he'd throw them over another cliff. Which Rouge didn't feel like doing.

As if the notion of food powered Luffy, which it probably did, Luffy grabbed Rouge by her wrist and started running at top speed. Rouge didn't even blink as she practically flew while Luffy dragged her.

 _'Less exercise for me~!'_ She gleefully thought as the wind hit her face. "Chihihihi~!"

Hearing his twin laugh, Luffy let out his own trademark laugh: "Shishishi!"

 _'Maybe, this is what it feels like to have something worth everything...'_ Rouge mused later that night as she, Luffy and Garp feasted on a meal that could feed a family of ten.

* * *

 _ **Chapter End**_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** Short chapter, I know, but I hope y'all enjoy it. So far Garp, Makino and Luffy have all made an appearance. In the next chapter, another major character will appear. _


End file.
